The Twin Chronicles
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: Briggitte Ozera is the new girl in school. But her twin brother isn't all that happy to have her around. What happens when the biggest flirt at St. Vlad's decides he wants her for himself? rated M because i'm paranoid
1. Meet Briggitte

Hello all! So far I've only written fan fictions for the Mortal Instruments, and even only for one couple. So I think it's about time I wrote a story for another book J so this story was made for my character. I'm gonna give you a bio of her so you can imaginer her while you read (aren't I sweet?)

NAME : Briggitte Ozera (bridge-it) nickname- Brigg

AGE : 17 maybe 18

RELATION : Christians twin sister

LOOKS : hair- long, straight, side bangs, jet black, platinum blond hi-lites

Eyes- same as Christian

Build- thin but muscular (she's a dancer)

STYLE : clothes - you'll figure out in the story J she's always changing, she's kind of a diva

Make up- thick and dark

And that's Brigg, hope you like her J


	2. Transfer Student

Briggitte POV

Airports are too crowded. _get a hold of yourself Brigg. _I would not let something as small as a phobia get to me…not yet at least. _just breathe, you'll be fine._ a couple deep breaths (and two venti frappuccinos later) I found that the crowds were thinning. Aunt Tasha was supposed to meet me here a half an hour ago.

A crackling noise came over the intercom and I turned my icy glare on the sudden break in the peace of the empty airport. "Miss Briggitte Ozera, please meet your aunt at the baggage claim." I jumped to my feet and practically sprinted to the baggage claim. Aunt Tasha came into view and she looked genuinely happy to see me. She gave me a quick hug and stood back to look at me.

"God you've grown." she grinned at me. "And I love what you did with your hair! I think the only thing not to change since last time I saw you is your eyes." I smiled, realizing that she was trying to distract me.

"You're late. By almost an hour." I said. She smiled mischievously and I automatically knew why she was late. "hanging out with high school kids again?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already. She nodded and proceeded to tell me all about it.

"Lissa is advancing pretty well in her work with Adrian. Christians control is getting better, he's still a bit shaky, but he's coming along." I already know that Lissa was the last Dragomir princess, and Adrian was the next Ivashkov prince, but whenever the topic came to Christian she always seemed to forget.

"Are Saint Vladimir's over here the same as in London?" I asked. I used to go to school in England but Aunt Tasha had said that only seeing me on holidays had taken a toll on her.

"More or less. The kids are pretty much the same. Classes too. Dorm set up, eh not as close together as the London branches." I smiled at her as she placed my bags in the trunk of the car. Standing next to the car was a girl who seemed to be waiting for us. I shot Tasha a questioning look. "Oh, Briggitte, this is Rose. Rose this is Briggitte. Rose is our guardian for the ride back. She's still a novice but I brought her out for the extra experience." I smiled and nodded at Rose and got into the car.

In the back seat were two kids about my age. Aunt Tasha got in the passenger seat and turned around to face me. She introduced the two as Lissa and Adrian. Eventually the gentle hum of the cars engine sent me off to sleep.

I woke up with my head resting on Adrian's shoulder. In the front seat I heard Aunt Tasha arguing with Rose.

"Did you even tell him yet? Does he have any idea at all?" Rose asked in a hushed town. Aunt Tasha sighed heavily.

"No, neither one of them knows a thing about the other." she said. Right then is when Adrian noticed that I was awake. He reached foreword and tapped my aunt on the shoulder. I yawned and took my sweet time waking up.

"Are we almost there?" I asked. Lissa looked over at me and smiled sweetly.

"Yep! Christian and Dimitri are meeting us at the gate in about a half an hour." she said. Her face seemed to light up when she mentioned Christians name.

"so any good gossip I should be up to date on before I get there?" I asked. "Or any relationships." Rose caught on faster that Lissa.

"Yeah Liss. Tell her about the guys that can be flirted with and those who can't be flirted with." she said. Lissa's face flushed a deep red as she caught on.

"Well. I'm sort of, kind of dating Christian. Rose is single. And Adrian," she elbowed him in the rib and he made a face at her "He's just a flirt. Eddie, he's another novice, is single. And so are half the guys on campus." she said with finality.

"With those killer looks of yours I'm sure it wont take long for you to find a guy." Adrian said. I blushed and muttered a thanks as I hid behind my hair. No doubt my make up was smeared and my hair was probably a mess. Self consciously I looked down at my clothes. I wore torn Aero jeans with a McFly band shirt that fit quite nicely if I do say so myself. All this was pulled together with a leather union jack belt and my tattered one of a kind Dr. Who replica chuck taylors. My hair actually didn't look too bad, it was pulled into two low pig tails that draped over my shoulders. I looked over and noticed Lissa watching me.

"You remind me of someone." she said thoughtfully as she swiped a strand of hair out of her eyes. I offered her one of the multiple rainbow hair ties that constantly decorated my wrist. She smiled and accepted it. "It's nothing. never mind." she said and looked back out the window. A couple minutes later we arrived at the St. Vladimir's Academy. It was absolutely stunning. Rose pulled the car into a garage and we all walked my luggage up to the Moroi dorms. As we walked Lissa explained things to me in a constant chatter.

"Your room's right next to mine. The student lounge is right downstairs and-" I tuned her out and focused on my surroundings. She stopped at a door right next to one identical to it. "Ta-da! I know it doesn't look like much, but you can decorate it however you want." she said. I smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks. Do you happen to know who has my carry on?" I asked. Adrian lifted a hobo bag that I had made out of miniature union jacks and asked if that was it. I nodded and took it from him.

"Yeah! I need to re-decorate my face." I said and laughed at their confused expressions. "You'll se." I shot over my shoulder as I disappeared into the bathroom. Not even five minutes later I reappeared with all my piercings in place. There was one in my belly button, three in my right eyebrow, one in my nose, ten in my left ear, five in my right and an industrial bar, snake bites and angel wings. I had also redone my make up, thick and dark.

"Wow. I'm shocked they let you out of the airport." said a voice from behind Rose. Lissa's face broke out in a radiant smile as she all but threw herself into the newcomers arms. He landed a kiss on her cheek and adjusted her so he could offer me his hand. "Hi, I'm Christian." I smiled and shook his hand. As he pulled away he noticed the only ring I had ever worn in my life. It was the Ozera seal, it had been my mothers before she turned Strigoi. "May I?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Gently he slipped the ring off my right ring finger and studied it closely. He looked like he would faint at any moment. "What is it?" I asked.

'Where do you get this ring?" he asked, answering my question with another question. I shrugged.

"Aunt Tasha gave it to me. Said my mum wanted me to have it." his face paled.

"Did you just call her Aunt Tasha?" he asked. I nodded. "Then are you sure this was your moms?" again I nodded. "Then would you mind telling me your parents names?"

"I don't see why not. Lucas and Moira Ozera. You want to know their terrible history as well?" he shook his head in disbelief and handed my ring back.

"No, I already know it already." he said. I shot him a confused look. "I'm Lucas and Moira's son."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN =) you know you love me mwahahahahahahahahahah *cough hack cough***


	3. family reunion, of sorts

Hello again! I hope to god that you like Briggitte so far! she was kind of made up off of boredom and she didn't have a story behind her so I gave her one.

Chapter two

"How old are you?" I asked with a slight shake to my voice.

"Seventeen."

"When's your birthday?"

"August 13." he looked at me with his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "When's yours?"

"August 13." I answered. At the same time we turned to Aunt Tasha and started ranting about not telling us. She patiently held up her hands in silent defeat and we fell silent.

"You're parents didn't want you to know. Briggitte, you got sent to London as soon as you could put a whole sentence together. It's nothing like you think honey." she said. "Christian, you're just going to have to deal with sharing the family name." she told him and sharply turned on her heel to walk away. We were all covered in a thick awkward silence. Christian eventually walked away, muttering about the family name not being much to share. I just shook my head.

"Well that went well." said Rose with fake enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes and closed my door behind me. Rose and Lissa continued to show me around the grounds, Adrian and Eddie just followed. One thought ran through my mind. _oh my god. I have a twin._

Christian POV

"But Aunt Tasha! Why would you not tell me this before?" I was pissed off and only one person could calm me down at this point. Talking to my aunt was just making it worse. "You know what? never mind, I don't care at this point. Its not like the Ozeras have much to their name in the first place." I said and walked away.

Slowly I made my way to the chapel. Not to pray, but to escape to the little attic room that Liss and me used as a getaway. I needed her and there was no doubt in my mind that she would find me eventually.

My mind kept returning to Briggitte. Those eyes, just as so many people had described mine, held an inner fire and determination. Just like mom and dad. _no, don't think about them. Not if you don't have to._ finally I re3ached the chapel and pushed open the heavy doors.

In one of the pews to my left sat Dimitri. I looked over at him and offered a weak smile. I didn't need to hide the attic from him, he knew about it.

"Christian, you seen troubled. Come, sit with me." he said, more of a command than an offer. Reluctance dragged at my feet as I took the seat next to him. "a penny for your thoughts." he said. I shrugged and just shook my head.

"its nothing really. don't worry about it guardian Belikov." I said. He gave me a skeptic look.

"Its Briggitte isn't it?" he asked, looking me in the eye. "what about her troubles you?"

"I don't know. Look, I'm just here to get upstairs. Sorry to disturb you." I said and made a move to get up, but his strong hand on my shoulder stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You're angry with her for coming into your life unannounced." he said. He wasn't asking anymore. _here we go with that life lesson Zen shit Rose is always ranting about._ "She's always been in your life, you just haven't noticed her before. Think about that." he said and dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Have a nice day Master Ozera." he said and left the chapel.

"well, shit. That makes no sense at all." I said to nobody in particular. Slowly I made my way to the back of the building and up to the attic. The room was still covered in scented candles from last time we were up here. Sighing, I lit a candle and brought it over to the window seat with me.

I leaned my forehead against the cool glass. About an hour later I heard footsteps on the stairs. I blew out the candle and hunkered down in the corner of the window seat. It was Lissa, followed by Briggitte. The candle was relit and Lissa came over to join me. Briggitte grabbed a crate and brushed off some dust before sitting.

"What do you want?" I asked with hostility, despite an elbow in the ribs from Lissa.

"To apologize." she said. My face went blank and my jaw dropped.

"What?"

Briggitte POV

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know. Aunt Tasha didn't tell me, I swear." I said. I looked away as fast as possible. _Holy shit he looks like dad. "I just…don't hate me, it wasn't my idea." I said. Slowly I lifted my head to see Lissa looking between me and Christian, almost like she was watching a tennis match. He sighed and looked at me._

"_It's not your fault. And you're forgiven." he said, and his face broke out in a devilish grin. "I wonder who's older." at once I recognized the challenge and sprinted to the stairs. "Hell no! get back here Briggitte!" I shrieked with a grin on my face as I heard his feet pounding on the stairs right behind me._

"_You guys! Slow don damnit!" Lissa yelled across the courtyard, but we didn't hear her. Like we were little kids again we ran through the courtyard. as I ran out of breath I came to a stop at the East wall. Looking around, I saw christian heading in my direction, behind him was a huge shadow. "Christian! Behind you!" I shouted and started to run back the way I came. He turned on his heel with a lok on his face that made me wish I had a camera with me._

"_Dimitri! What the hell? You scared me all the way to freaking china and back again!" he put his hand over his heart and leaned heavily against the wall and me. Without thinking I twined one of my platinum blond high lights around my finger and stifled a giggle._

"_Both of you should be in your rooms, curfew is in fifteen minutes." Dimitri said. He gave us a look that said he meant it. "You, young lady must be Briggitte." I nodded and kept my mouth shut, afraid to make myself sound stupid in front of one of the world most famous guardians. Just as Dimitri opened his mouth to say something else, Lissa caught up to us. "Ah, Vasalissa, curfew is in fifteen minutes." a look passed between us students, and we all went our own ways._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys. I need a huge favor from anyone with drawing skills. I really want to see my character drawn out on paper. If any of you are good artists or know any good artists then drop me a line. I'm willing to write any ideas you might have into one of my one shots for the Mortal Instruments. Or I could incorporate an OC of yours into my story. Once again I really want to see Briggitte drawn out on paper so I'm begging you to send me any recommendations or a reply. If you can do it then I will send you a full bio of Briggitte so you can do something with her.


	5. Lost time found

**Hello my sweets! Thanks for reading! I need feedback on my story and on Briggitte so far. Drop me a line at **** or message me with any ideas you might want for a story, I'll be glad to write you a story or use your ideas : ) **

**Magnus 3**

**Briggitte POV**

**I woke up the next morning in the same clothes I had worn the precious day. I sighed and pulled my lazy ass out of bed. It was Sunday, which meant no classes, none, at all.**

**I showered and dressed in a frayed denim mini skirt with yellow and black striped leggings, my Dr. Who replica Chuck's, and a yellow tank with black embroidery. My piercings matched and so did my makeup. I mentally checked getting ready for the day and looking fabulous off of my list as I pulled my hair into my signature low pig tails and shut and locked my door behind me. On my way down the hall I bumped into Lissa. "Oh, hi Briggitte, you heading down to breakfast?" she asked.**

"**Yeah I am actually. I'm sort of looking foreword to hanging out with you guys today." I said. She smiled.**

"**Great! We won' let you down." she replied as we stopped outside a door in the boys dorm.**

**Christian POV**

"**I'm freaking sleeping goddamnit! Go the hell away!" I yelled at the door and threw the heaviest book I could reach at it. The knocking stopped and the door opened. My bed creaked as someone sat on the edge. The chair next to my bed groaned as someone else sat in that too. **

"**Christian honey, me an' Brigg are going down to breakfast. Do you wanna come?" Lissa said next to my ear. And ran a hand through my tangled mess of hair. I peeked out at her from between my arm and the pillow. "It's up to you baby. It is Sunday so you don't even have to wake up."**

"**Uhm, I dunno. You guys can hang here till I make up my mind." Lissa smiled at me and turned towards my chair. I turned my head to look with her. There on my favorite chair, sat my brat twin sister. She had made herself at home, grubby high top al over my desk and everything. She smiled sweetly at me and wiggled her fingers at me.**

"**Mornin' luv." she said in that obnoxious accent that I realized I would have to get used to. I sighed and sat up.**

"**I guess I'll come down with you guys." I said. Lissa grinned as I pulled myself out of bed and to the bathroom that joined with my room. She skipped over to my closet and I laughed to myself, she had gone out last week and bought me a bunch of new clothes. She called it 'spicing up my wardrobe', hey, whatever makes her happy. **

"**Ohmigod baby it would be so cute if you and Briggitte matched. I bought you a yellow shirt the other day." she chattered through the door as I showered.**

"**Liss just get me dressed. I don't give a damn what I wear as long as it aint pink." I said. She walked in with a pile of yellow overflowing from her arms. **

"**Your clothes are on the counter." she said.**

"**Thanks Liss." I said. Turning the shower, I grabbed a towel and tok a look at what I was wearing today. She had me in black skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with yellow graphics, a yellow studded belt, and my tattered old black chucks. I smiled to myself. I could always count on her to tress me when iwas too lazy. As I fastened my belt I stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Lissa fawning over me and my appearance.**

**:Awe! You two look so cute in your matching clothes!" she said as she straightened my shirt and ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to tame it.**

"**Thanks Lissa." Briggitte said and walked over to me. "Shall we?" she asked as she linked her arm with mine and pulled me out the door. I looked back at Lissa with a pleading look.**

"**She's your sister." she said with a laugh, closing the door behind her.**

**Briggitte POV**

**On our way down to breakfast Christian had disentangled himself from me and wound up walking hand in hand with Lissa. About half way there we ran into Rose and Adrian. Adrian easily fell into step with me and Rose walked ahead with Christian and Lissa.**

"**You look nica today. Mind id I join you?" Adrian asked as he casuall laid an arm over my shoulder. Looking up at him I smiled and shook my head. "Great, what do you have planned for today?"**

**I shrugged. "Oh this an that. I was going to watch some movies with Rose and Lissa, maybe take a walk around campus." **

"**You could always come hang out with me if you wanted to." he said. A look in his eye told me that hanging out with him would be more fun than hanging out with the others. I nodded.**

"**Sounds like fun." I thought I felt him tighten his grip on my shoulder just a chatted for a while as we walked. He wasn't as bad as Lissa and Rose made him sound. He was actually kinda sweet. Breakfast went by in a blur, I was talking to Adrian the whole time. We talked about anything that came to mind.**

"**Meet me at the gate in a half hour. Change into something sort of nice." Adrian whispered in my ear as we left breakfast. I was in shock. What did the Ivashkov prince want with the lone Ozera daughter? Well, there was only one way to find out.**


	6. The Ivashkov Prince

Yay! Chapter four! I'm so excited to finally have this all here on fan fiction! Thank you for the support! I love you all! Remember, reviews keep the story flowing : )

Love and hugs,

Magnus

Briggitte POV

Back in my room I began to panic. I only had a half an hour. Jesus Christ, I needed help. Quickly I ran over to Lissa's room and knocked. A grumpy (and dare I say it, but kind of horny) Christian answered the door.

"What do you want Briggitte?" he asked, obviously annoyed at the intrusion. I smiled at him and slipped by into the room.

"I need to speak with Lissa. Alone" I said with a look of pure venom. He got the point and left the room. I turned to Lissa. "I need some clothing advice." she blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, okay. Um, what sort of advice?" she asked.

"I'm going to town with Adrian and he told me to wear something sort of nice. And he only gave me half an hour!" I blurted out, nervously wrapping my hair around my finger. She let her jaw drop with mock horror and giggled a little. "Shut up, it's so not funny!" she composed herself and looked at my clothes.

"Let's get crackin' then." she said as she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. Christian sighed and pushed off the wall, following us into my room with a groan of protest. I gave him a stern look that told him to suck it up and be a man.

"Alright, first you need to pick a color." Lissa said, peeking into my closet. "Preferably one you have matching piercings to." I nodded.

"Um, green." I said, and pulled out all the green clothes from my closet. While Lissa looked at my wardrobe I went into the bathroom to put in my green piercings. When I came out she had narrowed it down to three outfits. She had a black halter top with pastel green embroidery and black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap dress with green and white polka dots, and a green and white plaid dress with tiny cap sleeves. I picked the polka dotted one, it was my favorite. There was a satin ribbon across my middle and about an inch of tulle with a tiny satin strip just brushing the top of my knees. The shoes were patented leather with a tiny bow near the outside of the shoe with a 2.5 inch heel.

Lissa insisted on doing my hair. She didn't do much with it, she just pulled it into a high ponytail and bumped the front with one of those bumpitz things. Impatience tugged at my mind. I checked my cell for the time and jumped out of my chair. "Shit! I gotta go Liss! Thanks so much." I said and kissed her on the cheek before rushing out the door and stopping for a quick hug for Christian.

"Good luck Briggitte!" he called down the hall after me. I grinned and waved over my shoulder.

Adrian POV

Like she promised, Briggitte showed up at the gate on time. And damn she looked good. "There she is. Ready to have some fun?" I asked. I swear she blushed.

"Sure, let's go." she replied. I smiled at her readiness and offered her my hand. She took it without hesitation and I smiled at her. "We just need to wait for our guardians and then we'll be ready to go. We've got Alberta and Guardian Hathaway but where we're going it'll be like they're not even there. I think you'll like it." she gave me a smile that lit up my day.

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Don't ask where. It's a surprise." I said when she opened her mouth again. She smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Miss. Ozera, Prince Ivashkov. The car is ready now." Alberta said from behind us. "Thank you Alberta. We'll be there in a minute." she nodded and walked to the car, leaving us in peace. "You look absolutely stunning." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and playfully tugged on my hand.

"Let's go. Wouldn't want to miss my day on the town with the Ivashkov prince would I?" she teased. Laughing, I let her pull me to the car. I let her hand go for only a couple seconds, long enough to open the door for her and slide in next to her. Once in the car she rested her head on my shoulder. Carefully, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. A silence settled over both of us. I smiled to myself and wrapped a strand of her hair around my finger.

"Is this your natural hair color?" I asked. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Well the black is, but the blonde is dyed."

"It's beautiful." I said. She smiled again and rested her head back down. It was then that I noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was fairly simple. Just her name in what looked like a little kids handwriting. "I like this." I said softly and ran my finger across it. She shrugged.

"It was something I did out of boredom. That's my handwriting at the age of seven. I'm doing one this year too, it's sort of like a system. Every year I turn an age that has a seven as the second number I'll do another one." she said.

"Well it's original. I don't think I know a Moroi girl that would do that." she smiled at me. "But then again, you're not an ordinary Moroi girl are you?"

"No, that I most definitely am not." the car came to a stop and Alberta got out. "We're here?" I laughed.

"You seem surprised. Did you think we would be driving cross country?" I answered. "Come on." I said, grabbing her hand and playfully tugging on it, just the way she had done. As she got out of the car she took in our surroundings with awe.

"Adrian, you're taking me to a theatre?" she said in disbelief. "You said to dress sort of nice. Please tell me we're seeing something low-key." I laughed.

"Only if you want me to lie to you." I replied. She glared at me and swung at my shoulder but missed, tottering on her heels but righting herself just as fast as she had lost control. "We're seeing Phantom of the Opera." I admitted.

"Adrian you shouldn't have done this. Wait, why did you do this?"

"Do I need a reason to surprise a sexy girl in a gorgeous dress?" she blushed as we made our way into the theater. We settled into our seats and the show began.

Briggitte POV

The show was amazing. I had seen Phantom in the movie version, but holy shit the actual performance was amazing! By the time we left the theater the sun was blazing in the midmorning sky. "Well? You seemed to like it. And to think that you were yelling at me before we went in." Adrian said, sounding quite full of himself. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I liked it. My thought still stands that you didn't have to do it." he smiled and shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? Brigg, I do things for a reason." this shocked me. Nobody but Lissa had called me Brigg.

"And why did you do this?" I asked, my breath hitching in my throat when I realized that Adrian had taken a step closer to me. Slowly, almost as if he were afraid I would run, he placed his hand just above my elbow.

"To lead up to what I'm about to do." I smiled.

"And what's that?" I asked. He slid his hand down my arm and gently held my hand. My heart was pounding and I could barely breathe as he took another step closer.

"Briggitte," if I hadn't known better I would have said that his voice was shaking. "This is kind of awkward, seeing as we've just met and all but,"

"Adrian, shut up and kiss me." he smiled and placed a gentle hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. Seconds might have passed but it felt like hours. He was so gentle, but he wanted more and I knew it, all the guys did. But I knew Adrian was different, he would be patient. When we broke away I looked up at him and smiled. Even in heels he was taller that me. "People are staring." I whispered.

"Let them. You're the one that told me to kiss you."

"You could have said no." was my smart ass remark. He smiled and I rested my head on his chest, inhaling his scent of cloves and cologne. On our way back to the academy I fell asleep on his shoulder with his protective arms around me.


	7. Definitely dating

Alright guys! Reviews are like crack XP I need them to keep writing. Anyway, I still need a drawing of Briggitte. I'm willing to write you or an OC into my story for a chapter, or I'm willing to write you your own fanfic with you/your OC for the following: Mortal Instruments

Maximum Ride

Vampire Academy

House of Night

Study Series

Immortals series by Allison Noel

Artemis Fowl

Harry Potter

Teen Titans

Code Lyoko

Primeval

Anybody? Well I need this artwork so message me or review.

Love and hugs,

Magnus

Briggitte POV

I woke up on Monday in my own bed. I was wondering how I had gotten there when someone knocked on my door. Sleepily, I pulled myself out of bed and to the door.

"Good morning my gorgeous love bug." Adrian said from behind a huge bouquet of hot pink daisies. "For you." he said and handed me the daisies.

"Awe thanks. Come on in." it never occurred to me that I was in my Victoria's Secret sleepwear, which consisted of booty shorts and a tank top. "I was just about to get dressed for classes." I said over my shoulder.

"Any chance I could help? " he asked with a grin, eyeing up my pajamas as he sat on the edge of my bed. I laughed and shook my head. It seemed odd that I was so comfortable with Adrian here in my room as I got ready for the day ahead. "Maybe you should wear green today."

"Why?" I asked, raising one eyebrow at him as I applied eyeliner and mascara.

"Oh I don't know. I liked it yesterday, it's a good color for you." he said and got up from the bed to wrap his arms around my waist from behind me. I smiled and put down my tube of mascara in defeat.

"Alright. Green it is then." I said as he rained feathery kisses down my neck and onto my back. He smiled against my neck and chuckled.

"Really?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Was it the kisses or just the fact that I asked?"

"It was both. How's that for an answer?" I asked. He seemed satisfied enough. I smiled at him and untangled myself from his arms so I could get to the bathroom. He followed me around like a lost puppy, it was cute. Focusing on my hair was hard with him there, but I managed. As I straightened my bangs he wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me in close. I smiled and kept working on my hair, scrunching everything but the bangs and putting in a few green bows. "You do realize that I'm still in my pajamas right?" I asked.

"Yes I do. And you still look like a goddess." he said, whispering the last part in my ear. I smiled and moved on to my piercings. Untangling myself this time was harder said than done. "No you don't. not without a kiss." I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. He let me go and followed me to my closet.

"You can help me pick my clothes but you have to leave the closet while I get dressed." I told him. He smiled and nodded, walking into my closet with me. Immediately he pulled out a pair of black super skinny jeans. I sighed and slung them over my arm along with a black tank top and a grey tee shirt with green graphics that hung over one shoulder. He chose a green studded belt and black flats with a green leather bow. "Out. You've played your part." I said, ushering him out.

He stayed right where he was and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him. "one last thing." he said as he kicked the closet door closed and pressed me against the wall. My heart beat so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it. Gently he pressed his lips to mine but patience wasn't my game at the moment. I playfully nibbled at his bottom lip and a low moan came from his lips. I smiled and licked his lip, begging for more. "Your tongue is pierced too?" I grinned and nodded. He smiled at me before pressing our lips together again. This time he begged to be let in, I eagerly opened my lips and let him in. our tongues tangled with fervor and passion and soon we were both out of breath. I smiled and pecked him on the lips before kicking him out of the closet. I slid down the door and sat on the floor, tracing my lips with my fingers. "Wow."

**Sorry it's so short. I got bored and wanted to think up a cute little thing with Adrian and Briggitte. REVIEWS ARE CRACK!**


End file.
